


i was found and now i don't roam these streets

by cjx2228



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, ChildrenSelf-Esteem Issues, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Medical, Minor Character Death, New York City, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teddy Bears, Therapy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们决定再次发售巴基熊，现在他闪亮登场，在复仇者联盟的队伍中为正义而战。“他有条闪亮亮的灰色小胳膊。”他说，挥了挥毛绒玩具的胳膊，这是新发售的巴基熊跟原版不同的改动之一。Steve花了一秒钟才意识到Bucky的脸上挂着一抹小小的微笑，而他的双眼，看起来真的有些自豪。<br/>或者，Bucky重新找到自己，重新学习如何融入团队。而复仇者中的其他人努力想要得到答案，而且大家看《犯罪心理》都看多了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was found and now i don't roam these streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hipsterchrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterchrist/gifts).
  * A translation of [i was found and now i don't roam these streets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581335) by [hipsterchrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterchrist/pseuds/hipsterchrist). 



他们决定再次发售巴基熊，现在他闪亮登场，在复仇者的队伍中为正义而战。Steve看见巴基熊们坐在布鲁克林的一家小玩具店的橱窗里——店员把橱窗装饰一新，毫不吝啬地行使着炫耀的权利——这里是成为冬日战士之前，Bucky Barnes的家。Steve翻了个白眼，做了下心理准备，然后走了进去。嬉皮士们真的都很喜欢他，但是他讨厌这些人对于他们老宅的改动——他是在抵御不住想要买一个的诱惑。Bucky已经回来跟他在一起，跟他们在一起九个月了，他一直都在恢复中。Steve想巴基熊可以作为一个很好的庆祝礼物；一次他们可以一同记起的美好回忆；一个证明，证明着即使Steve明白Bucky已经不可避免地改变了，但他作为一个不同的人一样可以走上正途。

Bucky把巴基熊抱在手里，低头盯着它。他慢慢地眨着眼，一声不发。Steve把这一切给团队里的其他人解释了一遍。他说着原版的巴基熊在战争期间有多么受欢迎；咆哮突击队收到了多少信，而且每次都满满是寄给Bucky的信，信里的照片都是笑着的小孩子们举着美国国旗，把巴基熊紧紧抱在胸前；怎么即使Bucky是个狙击手，但比起美国队长毛绒玩具，人们依旧觉得他更适合让孩子们在夜里抱着入睡。听到这样的话Clint睁大了眼睛，而Bruce笑着承认他在儿时，曾从母亲那里得到过一个已经旧到褪色的巴基熊。

“现在那玩意在哪儿？”Tony问，“你知道如果你把那玩意拿去拍卖能值多少钱吗？曾属于小浩克的原版巴基熊。”

Bruce耸耸肩，揉了下后脖颈：“跟她一起入土为安了。”

“哦，”Tony畏缩了一下，抱歉地伸手捏了捏Bruce的肩。“Hey，你们觉得如果玩具公司开始做‘复仇者和他们的朋友们’系列毛绒玩具怎么样？或者只做‘朋友们’？我想问的是，我要跟谁谈谈才能开始做罗迪熊？”

“Steve最铁的朋友有了个软萌萌的毛绒版本而你的没有，嫉妒了？”Sam咧嘴笑着说。

Bucky终于抬起了头。“Rhodey绝对应得他的熊。”他说。Tony立刻喜形于色，整个人都亮了起来。

“你知道吗，能听你这么说他一定非常高兴。”Tony说，不知道什么时候手里拿起了手机，他自豪地指指Bucky，然后朝房间外走去，“一定高兴得不得了。他没准会约你出去约会，还可能吻你。只要记得，这都是你自找的。”

Clint坐到Bruce的旁边，拿出他的平板电脑打开Ebay的页面。“我们要给你买一个新的老巴基熊，兄弟。”Bruce开始摇头，但是每次Bruce谈起他的父母时Clint都会这样，下定决心死心塌地地想要弥补Bruce那悲惨而充满暴力的童年。“你不觉得它是个理想的控制愤怒道具？”Clint这么说只是因为提到这点的时候，Bruce会对他的为所欲为更加宽容。“即使是绿巨人也可以有些软萌萌的东西抱一抱。”

房间里安静了一阵，Steve在Bucky身侧戳了一下。“如果你不喜欢的话，你不一定非要留着它。”他慢慢地说，“我只是，你懂的，我觉得这可能——我觉得它——挺好的。”这句话大声说出来的感觉比他想得更可怜。Steve皱眉：“是啊，你不一定非得留着——”Bucky看着他。

“他有条闪亮亮的灰色小胳膊。”他说，挥了挥毛绒玩具的胳膊，这是新发售的巴基熊跟原版不同的改动之一。Steve花了一秒钟才意识到Bucky的脸上挂着一抹小小的微笑，而他的双眼，看起来真的有些自豪。

“是啊，”Steve说，心里犹犹豫豫地开心起来，想着Bucky现在的另一显著特征真是非常显著。“他有。”Bucky再次低头看熊，脸上的微笑深了一些。

安静了一分钟后，Bucky说：“我要去心理治疗了。”

Sam站起来穿上外衣，胳膊肘捅了捅Steve说：“钥匙呢，Steve？Steve，钥匙。钥匙，Steve。Steve——”Steve翻了个白眼，动作夸张地从他的前兜里把Sam的车钥匙拿出来还给他。而当他再看向Bucky的时候，那只熊不见了。

******

自从Bucky知道他的两个银行账号被几十年的政府福利金和来自Amazon.com的各种钱装得满满之后，他就开始用他的钱做各种怪事。巨大的糖果盒，里面装满在过去的七十年里发明出的每一种糖，这让复仇者联盟全员连续九个礼拜处于Sugar high的状态（该状态还在持续）。两个月前的一个周二，UPS快递员送来了一整套迪斯尼动画片，这些电影为接下来的二十二次“大厦住户电影之夜”提供了娱乐资源，引发了无数次关于美国电影动画时代的争辩，每一次的争论都以令人吃惊的速度趋于白热化。Bucky床下有一个很重的铝制公文箱，里面放着若干种各种用途的武器，每一样都是粉红色的，而且漂亮得出奇。复仇者联盟的成员们总是被这儿一本那儿一本的哈利波特书绊倒，把所有的书都捡起来可以凑成英语、德语、法语和俄语整整四套。

但是，与一个特别可怕的巨型机器人战斗之后，打扫战场的时候Bucky离了队，回来的时候扛着三大箱巴基熊，整个团队还是相当担心他。

“这个…”他们坐在一直去的那家烤肉店里（这家店在这次战役中幸免于难）他们惯常坐的那张桌子上，Tony终于对坐在他对面的Bucky说，“Bucky。你要这么多巴基熊做什么？”

Bucky耸耸肩，像动物一样露出牙齿咬着他的第三个烤肉卷。Tony做了个鬼脸。“如果你找到厂子做罗迪熊，”Bucky嘴里刚空了一些就说，“你应该让他们做一版他穿着小小的空军制服的。不要只做战争机器衣服的。”

“我要告诉他你管他叫战争机器，而不是钢铁爱国者。”Tony说，“他要高兴死了。他一定会立刻就把名字改回来。”

“他会因此亲我吗？”Bucky坏笑着说。

“绝对的，”Tony说，“他绝对会因为这个亲你。顺便说一下，专家级的转变话题技巧。简直出类拔萃。”

“我的心理医生也这么觉得。”他说完又咬了一口。

*****

第二天那几箱熊就跟Bucky一起失踪了。只是Bucky最后还是回来了，在晚餐时间回来吃饭，但是那些熊没有回来。Clint差点就要问，但是Bucky显然精神紧张的很。他把叉子在盘子上拉来拉去发出尖锐的摩擦声，一声不吭地弯曲伸展他的金属手，不怎么吃东西，驼着背耸着肩低着头。所有人都知道在Bucky这样的时候不要跟他说话。他们身上都有一次或两次尝试跟Bucky说话时，在身上留下的淤青或伤疤。

在Bucky心情低沉的时候，Steve是他唯一会做出反应的人，尽管只是一些细微的反应。今晚Steve把他只吃了一半的晚饭推到一边，把自己的手贴到Bucky的手上，阻止了叉子刮在盘子上的可怕声音。

“想出去走走吗，Buck？”他问。Bucky微微侧过头，只让他自己能看到Steve的脸。Sam坐在Steve的另一边，他看不出Bucky的双眼中是一片死亡，抑或只是悲伤。有很多次，这两者是同样的表情。“我们可以去买点街边小吃，”Steve提议道，“还能去星巴克买咖啡。”Bucky的一边嘴角微微挑了起来。Steve对他微笑：“我会给你点。你甚至都不用跟任何人说话，也不用说‘玛奇朵’这个词。”

他们几分钟之后出门去，Steve保证会给每个人买那定价过贵的咖啡。电梯门刚一关上，Tony高兴地拍拍手说：“关于那些熊去了哪儿的想法。开始。”

但是Clint说，“火葬燃料。”然后每个人都表示同意，甚至包括非常了解火葬的Thor。

*****

两周后，Bucky又把一家店的所有巴基熊库存全都买了下来。这次是用卡车送到大厦里，Tony无助地看着送货的男孩们把箱子在推车上堆得高高的，推进大厦里。男孩们充满敬畏地看着他们的住处。

“老兄，你住在这儿？”他们中的一个男孩卸下最后一箱熊后问Bucky，“就像是，一直都住这儿？你为什么还要到外面去？”

“我有有闭恐惧症。”Bucky说，往他手里塞了一张五十元大钞。男孩摇头，想要把钱还给他。但是Bucky把他的金属手攥成拳头，说：“不行。其他人也都拿了这么多。如果这让你心里不好受的话，那就分一半给你见到的第一个无家可归的老兵。”

孩子点点头，说：“没问题，中士。”然后朝他敬礼。即使算上青少年不好意思的尴尬感，他的动作也全错了，但是Bucky似乎并不在意。

“你把我的房子里堆满巴基熊，有什么理由吗？”Tony在送货男孩们都走了后问。

“我在努力逼你搬出去。”Bucky说，假装不情不愿地说，就跟他说的是真话似的。“我在努力把你们所有人都逼出去，然后把这里留给我和Stevie。”

Tony嗤笑一声说：“说的就跟你和Steve知道要怎么搞定这么一群住户似的。”Bucky脸上的表情就像是他想要微笑，但这只是因为他知道他应该微笑。Tony不买他的账，他用自己的鞋踢了一下Bucky的鞋，然后期待地扬起眉。

“没关系，不是吗？”Bucky最终说，声音安静而认真。“Steve理应住在这样的地方。他一直都是，但我能给他的只有肮脏地板上的沙发垫。”

“好吧，现在这样可比肮脏地板上的沙发垫强一点啊。”Tony说，语气徘徊在绝望和焦虑之间。他向来不擅长处理Bucky的情绪波动，尤其是只因为想到了Steve就被引起的。

Bucky微笑起来，这次他的笑容是真的。他看着Tony，眼睛清澈而善良。Tony最喜欢有着这样一双眼睛的Bucky。“你这点说的不错，”Bucky说，然后他的笑容向一边倾斜，而这只能意味着——“说到逼你搬出去住，我不是在开玩笑。”

*****

熊和Bucky第二天都消失了。Bucky这次直到吃完晚饭才回来。那时候队伍里的其他人都聚集在Thor那层的电视机前，捧着四碗大到好笑的爆米花进行《犯罪心理》马拉松。Bucky倒在那张唯一空着的椅子上，他伸展身体，侧坐着把头和双腿垂在扶手上。他看都没看就向后伸手从Bruce的碗里偷爆米花，他不知道是他的瞄准技巧还是Bruce把碗推到了他的手下，他第一次就抓了满满一把。

“对了，Bruce。”Bucky小声说，“关于遗传疾病，你知道什么吗？”坐在Bucky另一边的Natasha对这一集犯罪心理失去了兴趣，转过头来疑惑地看着Bucky和Bruce。

Bruce朝Bucky眨了一下眼。“嗯…”他说，“知道不少。你想知道什么？这要看你想知道什么病。”Steve听到了Bruce那句话的最后一点，以差点拗断他自己脖子的速度扭过头来，沉默而关心地看着Bruce和Bucky。

“让我们从青少年亨廷顿舞蹈症说起。”Bucky说。Clint转过身，因为有点兴趣而朝他们的方向俯过身来。

“青少年罹患亨廷顿舞蹈症的情况很少见，”Bruce想了想后说，“我认为差不多只占所有病例里的百分之十。每个人的症状都不一样，但是如果是孩子的话，癫痫非常常见，肌肉僵硬、震颤之类的。他们说话和吞咽都会有困难。而且痴呆症状也很常见。”Tony和Sam现在也在听，他们眯起眼睛看着Bruce和Bucky。

“治疗方案呢？”Bucky说，“抗癫痫药，对吗？”

“大多数的情况是这样没错。”Bruce说。“副作用相当严重。通常也会推荐物理疗法，可以帮助恢复肌肉功能。”Bucky清了清嗓子。

“寿命呢？”他问。Thor，最后一个在看电视的人也不看了。

“平均不会超过二十年。”Bruce说，“但是如果你说的是青少年的话——越早出现症状，疾病加重的速度就会越快。”

Bucky抬手揉了把脸。“而且没有治愈方法？”他说。

“现在还没有。”Bruce说，“大多数的研究都侧重于推迟发病时间，和改进理疗方法缓解当前症状。”Bucky沉重而悲伤地叹了口气，Bruce皱眉。“我能问一下，你这些问题都从何而来吗？”

“你可以问，”Bucky说，“但我不会回答。”他坐直身体，双腿一扫就站了起来，他一瞬间就穿过房间，在消失在走廊里走进电梯之前，他说，“你们都是一群差劲的间谍。”

*****

没有更多的巴基熊进入复仇者大厦。但是Bucky有时候还会一走一整天，然后在晚上回来的时候追着Bruce问各种问题。某天晚上是肌肉萎缩症，另一天是白血病，之后问红斑狼疮，再然后又问囊性纤维变性。他开始躲开其他人，把Bruce堵在角落里，问问题之前他会扭头看向身后，以防有任何人站在他后面听他们说话。Bruce很高兴能跟他说话，但是依旧没有探究为什么Bucky突然对医疗水平的进步产生了兴趣。但是每一次Bucky问完他之后，他都会跟团队里的其他人提一下，以免之后会发生与之相关的事。

问题是Steve拒绝侵犯Bucky的隐私，拒绝去追问他消失的那几天去了哪儿和为什么他回来的时候带着一肚子关于癌症和血液疾病的问题。

“为什么必须是我去问？”Steve问，固执地交叉双臂抱在胸前。

“因为在我们所有人里，他最不可能生你的气也最不可能宰了你。”Clint翻了个白眼说，就跟这个答案多么显而易见似的。

“说起来好笑，因为他之前生你的气而且还想宰了你。”Tony说。Sam扇了他后脑勺一巴掌。

“Stark工业的这么多钱，你还是买不来点情商。”他说，“在这个问题上我跟Steve一头儿。”

“我好吃惊哦。”Natasha说。

“我也是（跟Steve一头）。”Bruce说。

“叛徒。”Tony说。

Bruce朝他飞了个吻，等Tony笑起来之后继续说：“如果他学习医学知识要做什么的话…我不知道，如果是想要给我们下毒，或者传染给我们什么致命疾病的话，那他不会问的都是基因疾病啊。”

“很有可能他想让我们都得上癌症。”Clint说，“有没有检查那条胳膊的辐射水平？”

“好了，都停。”Steve说，用他那种权威的声音，就跟他们在战场上一样：然后所有人都安静了下来，站在那里专心听他说话。“我知道我有个Bucky形状的盲点，但是我相当肯定，如果他用了差不多一年来密谋意图毒死我们，我一定会注意到的。他不是个杀手，不再是了。他是我们中的一员。我们不会这么说Tony，或者Bruce，或者Sam，或者Thor。我们也不能这么对Bucky。”

“我会这么说Tony，Bruce，还有Sam。”Clint说。而当所有人都看着他的时候，他耸耸肩说：“我只是半开玩笑。另外一个世界来的那次洗脑影响了我的信任感。但是我明白你的意思，Cap。我们不说了。”

“你不曾预测我会犯下罪行，Clint Barton？”Thor问，好奇得不得了。

“不会啦，伙计。”Clint说，“你不会的。”他举起拳头，咧嘴笑着跟Thor碰了下拳。

“今天这是个相当古怪的早晨，”Sam说，“而真让我担心的是，（我觉得它古怪是）因为目前为止，这是个非常普通的早晨。”

“我们可以出去再跑个步。”Steve建议道，眼神无辜，笑容正直，“我可以再痛宰你一次。然后这就跟按下了重启按钮一样。”

“去你大爷的，Steve。”

Steve一路大笑着走向电梯。

*****

一个对公众开放的新闻发布会，之后会有个签名会。自从Bucky正式加入复仇者联盟的队伍，这两个活动他都是头一次参与。其他人鼓励他发言，让公众了解作为复仇者一员的他。但是他不希望公众了解关于他的任何事，所以他保持沉默，除了三次笑出声以外，他完全保持沉默（其中的两次Tony花了大力气才把他逗笑）。问最后一个问题的是个小男孩，他一手抱着巴基熊，另一只手里握着麦克风，他问：“以后会有其他复仇者的熊吗？”

Bucky决定开口说话。

他向前倾身，脸上挂着大大的微笑说：“据我所知还没有官方消息，但是Tony和我目前在着手计划制作战争机器的熊，到时候看吧。”

听到了罗迪熊的消息，男孩的眼睛睁大了。他的这个样子让Bucky笑得脸疼。男孩的父亲看起来就没这么高兴了，他把麦克风从儿子手中拿过来，问：“你真的认为战争机器熊适合给孩子玩？”

Bucky的脸立刻冷了下来，他的表情没有转变为愤怒或是受伤，只是疑惑。这已经足以让Steve和Natasha在Bucky回应之前打断他，但是他们已经来不及了。“我是一个狙击手，又被九头蛇塑造成了刺客。”他沙哑的声音经由面前的麦克风放大在房间内传播。“我从洗脑状态中恢复出来到现在还不满一年。我现在依旧在寻回我曾经失去的记忆。我跟我最好的朋友并肩作战，但在十八个月之前，我差点杀了他。我谋杀了Howard和Maria Stark。我挑起了战争——不是比喻不是夸张，字面意义上的，我，挑起了战争，数百万人因此丧生。可能我在接下来的一生中都要接受心理治疗，而我每周都会去的唯一原因是因为猎鹰会开车带我去，然后他会坐在候诊室里等到我的治疗结束，再开车带我回去。一名空军上校，一个拯救了无数生命的英雄，一个拯救了总统的军人，而你认为巴基熊比以他为原型的泰迪熊更适合做你儿子的玩具，是因为他的代号有一点军国主义？”

Tony开始鼓掌，Thor用手拍桌子表示支持，而绝大多数的观众开始欢呼。但是Bucky还是疑惑，他用哀求的眼神看向那名父亲，却发现他现在慌张而恼怒。他转头看向Steve，后者正盯着他看，脸上的表情莫名心碎。而Bucky不知道这一切是为什么。

“他们为什么鼓掌？”Bucky小声说。

“Bucky。”Steve轻声说，把他的手放在Bucky的膝盖上捏了捏，然后摇摇头。这什么都没有回答，但是却让Bucky感觉他不再徘徊在每一刻都会恐慌发作的边缘。在签名会开始之前，Bucky还是去了洗手间，把凉水泼在脸上。他把他的金属手掌用力贴在额头上，直到他的大脑额叶不再感觉像是会因为突然汹涌而至的罪恶感而爆炸。他好累。他想过溜掉，他可以在不引起任何人注意的情况下轻松离开这栋楼，他永远都不会忘记要怎么成为一抹鬼魂。但是他把头探进大会议室里，然后看到了排队的队列里有一个黑皮肤的小女孩，她背着复仇者联盟的双肩背，怀里紧紧抱着一个巴基熊。他选择留下来。

成年人在他身边变得紧张起来，在新闻发布会刚开始的时候他们并不是这样的。但是Bucky觉得这样也很好，因为这就意味着他不用跟他预想的一样必须跟人闲聊。人们从坐在他右手边的Natasha那里，径直走向了他左边的Steve。而Steve一直努力想要把人送回他面前，一直说：“你跳过了一名复仇者！”，就跟他并不知道他们是故意为之似的。而Bucky一直像玩刀一样把笔在他的指间转来转去，然后说：“不，他们并没有。”并且坚决不把他的视线从紧急出口标示上方的天花板上转移下来。抱着Bucky熊的小女孩害羞地说：“谢谢你，黑寡妇。”然后跳到Bucky面前。Bucky低下头，毫不犹豫地对着冲他微笑的小女孩灿烂地笑起来。

“你好啊，小淑女。”他说，“你的玩具真棒。”她耸起肩膀把巴基熊抱得更紧，没有说话。Bucky俯身从躲进桌子下面，然后从厚重的桌布后爬出来，他盘腿坐在小女孩的面前，给了她一个善意而温柔的微笑。“这样好了吗？”她点点头，Bucky注意到那只熊的银色胳膊上贴满了贴纸。“你是个非常棒的艺术家。”他说，指着那颗红星下的一张杯子蛋糕贴纸。“说实话，我都有点嫉妒这个Bucky啦。”

女孩睁大了眼睛，然后她把巴基熊塞到Bucky手里，摘下背后的书包拿到胸前，拉开拉链从里边拿出了好几张贴纸，每一张的图案主题都不一样。她把那些贴纸递给他，跟以物易物一样把巴基熊抱了回来，然后把书包再背好。

“我家里还有好多呢，”她自豪地说，“这些都给你！”Bucky低头看着那些小彩虹，小金鱼和小飞机。

“谢谢你。”他说，微笑着抬头看着她，“那来帮我选第一个贴哪个吧。”她选了一只黄色的小猫咪，伸手拉过Bucky的金属手，她拉着Bucky的手臂翻了个方向，然后把那张贴纸仔细地贴在了他冰冷的手腕上。他用另一只手的拇指慢慢抚摸着那张贴纸，说：“你叫什么名字？”

“Talliyah。”小女孩说，然后，她像说悄悄话一般压低了声音：“你说的是真的吗？你杀了钢铁侠的妈妈和爸爸？”

Bucky附身向前，也压低了声音：“是啊。都是真的。那么做的时候我并不是我自己，但是那也不能改变那件事就是我做的这一事实。”他皱眉看着她怀里的巴基熊：“我猜，让它变得有点不那么可爱了。”

Taillyah摇摇头。“不会，”她又真诚又大声地说，“你向别人请求帮助，而且你有站在你这一边的朋友们。我妈妈在戒毒所里，我的阿姨说她很勇敢，因为她有勇气寻求帮助。你好起来了，就跟我妈妈一样。她是我的英雄，所以你也是。”

Bucky紧咬牙关，用力到头疼，他无视掉突然涌入眼眶的泪水。他张开双臂，问：“我可以拥抱你吗？”Talliyah笑着扑到他的怀里，小胳膊紧紧搂住他的脖子，Bucky能感觉到巴基熊就在他的脖子后面。“别跟其他人说，”Bucky在Talliyah放开手从他怀里离开的时候说，“但你也是我的英雄。谢谢你的贴纸，Talliyah。”

“不要客气，Bucky！”她高兴地说，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到旁边的队尾排队去见Steve。“我爱你！”

Bucky微笑起来。“我也爱你，Talliyah。”他压低音量，只让她能听到，然后他突然发现Steve和Natasha都俯身撑在桌子上看着他，两人都是一脸好奇。“你们两个坐好。”Bucky说，在头顶上方挥挥他的金属手，不屑一顾地把他们轰走。“我没事。我拿到了贴画呢！”

一个男孩突然出现在他的身边，穿着一件全黑的T恤，但有一条袖子是银色的。“你有贴画？”男孩一脸渴望地问，眼睛睁得大大的。

“当然。”Bucky说，挥了挥他手里的那一大叠各种贴纸。“你愿意选出下一个贴什么吗？”他把胳膊上的小猫展示给他看，男孩猛吸了一口气，伸手握住那条金属手腕，银色的金属衬托着他棕色的皮肤。

“酷！”他说，然后选择了一张闪亮的紫色小飞机，他把它平整地贴到了Bucky的手肘上。Bucky对他灿烂一笑。

“快看啊！”他自豪地举起胳膊说，“你选得真棒。你叫什么？”

“Rico。”男孩说，Bucky举手跟他击掌。

“谢谢你，Rico，”他说，“我喜欢你的衣服。”

Rico咧嘴笑起来。“我爸爸上次放假回家的时候送给我的，”他说，“他在军队里服役！”

“我觉得你看起来就像是军队之子，”Bucky逗他，“他在军队里做什么？”

“他是个队长，”Rico说，“他领导着一个团队什么的。”

“这么听来，你应该跟我们的这位队长聊聊天，”Bucky说，竖起拇指指向身后Steve坐着的方向。Steve在签照片，微笑着和别人拍下会上传到Instagram的照片。Rico摇摇头。

“我们都爱美国队长，”Rico说，“但是我爸爸经常说如果他没有那些身在海外的好朋友们，他就什么都不是。他说那些一直在他旁边保护他的人永远都不应该被忽视，因为他们是他和美国队长这样的人能存活至今的原因。”

“你爸说得对。”Steve大声说，又一次俯身过来，“如果没有Bucky的话，我甚至都不会成为美国队长。”

Bucky没有抬头看Steve。他俯到Rico耳边跟他悄悄说：“我花钱让他这么说的。”Rico哈哈笑起来，Bucky也笑着，这一次是Rico主动要求拥抱Bucky，然后他跑去了旁边Steve的队里。

“你对孩子真有一套。”Steve在他脑袋上面说。

“签你的照片，Stevie。”Bucky说，对一个向他走过来的小女孩露出微笑。她抱着一只巴基熊，穿着一双绿色的帆布鞋，那双鞋每走一步的声音都像是浩克在咆哮。“我敢打赌，你的老师们一定爱死这双鞋了。”他对她说，然后两分钟后，他的肩膀上多了一张粉红色糖霜的纸杯蛋糕贴画。他得到了又一个拥抱，和一小群紧紧围在他身边的孩子。他们大多数抱着巴基熊，有的穿着冬日战士T恤，所有的孩子都饥渴地想要装饰他的手臂。在签名会结束清场的时候，家长们必须要用拖的，才能把孩子们从Bucky身边拉走。而他胳膊上的闪亮金属已经几乎看不见了。

“新造型吗，Bucky？”Tony问，他在复仇者们终于可以退场后掏出墨镜戴上。Bucky从差不多全空了的纸上揭下一张所剩无几的贴画，然后把那把香蕉贴到了Tony墨镜的右边镜片上。Tony夸张地叹了口气：“你为什么讨厌我，Bucky？”Bucky仰起头哈哈大笑起来。

*****

恢复治疗削弱了Bucky。黎明之前，他在漆黑一片的复仇者公共厨房里——Steve的冰箱里没有鸡蛋了，他自己的冰箱里也没有，而且他不想去看其他人的冰箱——整整二十秒钟，他都没有发现房间里还有另一个人，直到他说：“听说你最近在搞什么鬼把戏？”

Bucky跳起来，从腰带里抽出把刀，转身投出后他才意识到这个神秘的房客并不是敌人，而是个朋友。Rhodey已经躲开了，可能他在桌角刚说完话就直接躲了。那把刀戳进了墙里，刀柄颤动着。

“对不起，”Rhodey说，举起双手做出投降的样子安抚他，他脸上的表情真诚而内疚，但是并不害怕。即使胸膛里的心脏跳得重如擂鼓，Bucky还是很感谢Rhodey从来都不怕他。“是我的错。开灯，JARVIS？”灯光亮起，因为是在深夜所以降低了亮度，但是依旧可以驱散最黑暗的影子。Bucky紧紧闭上眼睛，数到十五，然后睁开眼睛。Rhodey现在站在了他的身边，他把Bucky拿出来的鸡蛋磕开打进平底锅里，然后拧开炉灶。

“这就是你们空军的作风哈？”Bucky逼着自己笑了一声。他的声音还在颤抖。他以前的自控力也比现在强。“像只猫头鹰似的坐在黑暗里，吓唬一个刚起床的小伙伴，然后为了道歉再给他做早饭？”

“谁说早饭是给你做的？”Rhodey说，但他还是笑了。他在炒蛋上撒了点胡椒，正是Bucky喜欢的样子。“你还没有回答我的问题，你知道吗。”

“‘据说’我最近在搞的那些鬼把戏？”Bucky问。他把手放在流理台上一撑，坐在了炉灶的旁边，他的后脚跟轻轻踢着下面的柜门。“让我猜猜：Tony觉得我要在他的枕头里放炭疽病毒？”

“事实上，他说的是你要让他感染上镰状细胞性贫血什么的。”Rohdey说，“然后，在我给他解释了一大堆这为什么不可能，即使是一个前任超级刺客也办不到之后，他的思路就发散到了那条胳膊的辐射会让人得脑癌。”他用刮刀点了一下Bucky的金属手肘。“但是我觉得他只是担心你，担心你消失的时候去做了什么。别人会担心，Tony会疑神疑鬼，这就是他（表达关心）的方式。”

“我的胳膊没有辐射。”Bucky说。Rhodey叹了口气，关上炉灶。

“我知道，Bucky。给我盘子。”Bucky伸手从身后的橱柜里拿了个盘子，举到Rhodey旁边看着他把炒蛋盛到盘子上。Rhodey打开炉灶另一边的抽屉，拿出一把叉子递给Bucky。他靠在流理台上，看着Bucky一声不吭地吃东西，然后终于说：“你一走一整天的时候，到底是干什么去了？”

Bucky不说话，继续吃东西。他慢慢咀嚼着，直直地盯着戳进墙里的那把刀。当他的盘子终于空了之后，他说：“如果我带你去的话，你能保证不告诉Tony吗？”

“如果你做的事不会让你和其他人陷入危险之境的话，”Rhodey说，“你知道我完全乐于让Tony继续着急。”

Bucky跳下流理台，把盘子放进水槽里，说：“那我们走吧。”走出厨房的时候，他把刀从墙里抽出来，收回腰上的刀套里，说：“谢谢你做的早饭。”

*****

“所以说，那一整天你拖着Rhodey去哪儿了？”’晚饭的时候Tony问，“还有，那跟你身后墙上的刀口有联系吗？”

Bucky回头看一眼，耸耸肩说：“很简单就能补好。Steve以前在墙上打出来的洞比那还大，而且他那时候甚至还不是大个子。”Steve气冲冲地把叉子放下。

“我打到了墙都是因为你动了。”他说。

“对啊，”Bucky说，“你那时候骨瘦如柴还有哮喘，但是你出拳的力气也够猛的。而且跟你不一样，我有逃命的本能。”

“你应该是要教我怎么打架。”Steve说。

“完全正确，”Bucky同意道，“你直到现在都不知道怎么躲。”

“好啦，爷爷们。不能再让你转移话题了。”Tony说，用叉子指着Bucky，“你带Rhodey去哪儿了？”

“玩具工厂。”Bucky轻松地说，“要做罗迪熊的话需要他的许可。顺便说一句，因为给他做熊的是我而不是你，他还生气了。他以后可能不是你最好的朋友了。”

“好吧，”Tony说，“那你就别告诉我。”

“本来就没想告诉你。”

“你总会告诉某个人的。”

“别烦他了，Tony。”Thor说，“如果中士希望我们不知道，那么他则无需向我们分享他的秘密。”

“谢啦，Thor。”Bucky说，“晚上跟我打一架？”Thor塞着满嘴的意大利面对他微笑。

“我的荣幸。”Thor说。

“那你呢，Bruce？”Bucky问。

Tony立刻有精神了：“哦，今晚的课题是什么？非霍金淋巴瘤？”

“说实话，我在想我们可以重温一下地中海性贫血。”Bucky说。

“我们真的要无视掉那条胳膊吗？”Sam问，他在过去的半个小时里一直盯着Bucky的金属臂——那条胳膊又一次被贴纸贴满了。

“喜欢吗？”Bucky说，伸出他的胳膊眨眨眼。“Rhodey贴得，他的艺术细胞在空军部队里显然被浪费了。”

“你们去哪儿了？”Clint恼怒地大声问。Bucky坏笑着左歪歪头，右歪歪头。

“哈佛法学院，”他掐尖嗓子说，Steve和Thor哈哈笑了起来，因为Natasha上个礼拜摁着他们让他们看《律政俏佳人》，而直到片尾演职人员表和致谢字幕滚动完的十六分钟后，她才意识到自己犯了一个多么可怕的错误。Tony呻吟一声。

“别误会我的意思，Bucky，”他说，“但是你真是字面意义上我最不喜欢的队友。”

“怎么啦，就跟我会伤心一样。”Bucky依旧甜甜地笑着。Natasha叹了口气。

*****

坐在候诊室里的时候Sam戳了下Bucky的金属胳膊。“哥们，这堆蹩脚的画是怎么回事？”Bucky转过头看他，但是他飞快地又放松了，快得让Sam以为刚才那一瞬间是他的幻觉。

“昨天乱涂鸦的。”他说，“当你用一只手往自己另一条胳膊上画的时候，找个好角度有点难，你懂的。”Sam态度不明地哼了一声。

“还以为Steve才是艺术家。”他说。

“他是啊。”Bucky说，突然之间他看起来非常悲伤，“他现在还是吗？他还画画吗？”他话中的不确定击碎了Sam的心。

“他不让别人看，”Sam说，“如果连你都没看过的话，那么他就不可能让我们抓到他画画。”Bucky吃惊地抬头看向他。

“我还以为他会给你看。”Bucky说。Sam不知道他要说什么。Bucky很少这样打开心扉不设防。是心理医生诊室的功劳，Sam想。“我以前会攒几个礼拜的钱给他买高档铅笔和颜料，”Bucky因为那些回忆而微笑起来。“他不喜欢我那么做，总说让我为了更重要的事把钱存起来，说得就跟我的世界里会有比他更重要的事一样。如果他能拥有让他开心的东西，那我愿意挨好几个月的饿。”

“你以为那能把他的脑子从战争上转移开，对不对？”Sam明知故问。Bucky就像心里有愧一样低头看着地板。

“我告诉他说我参军了，”他轻声说，而Sam知道他探知到了一个连Steve都不知道的、Bucky Barnes的秘密。“因为我还能告诉他什么呢？他一心想要参军，想要被派到欧洲，但那会杀了他。而我是那个身体健全的、拿到了征兵表格的混蛋。”Bucky像个执拗的孩子一样踢着脚下的地毯。“为了不让他去，我什么办法都用过了。”他说，“而当我拿到参军令的时候，我想，如果我死了的话，至少Stevie就不用去送死了。”

“但是你真的死了，然后Steve也想要寻死。”Sam说。Bucky嗤笑了一声。

“他太傻了。”他们沉默了一会儿，然后Sam掏出手机打开Yelp查起来，再然后——“你觉得我们回去的时候，能在美术用品商店门口停一下吗？”

“已经在查了。”Sam说，把搜索结果页面给Bucky看。Bucky微笑起来。

“我很高兴他有了你，Sam。”Bucky说。Sam看着他。

“谢谢，Bucky。”他说，“我很高兴他有你。”通往私人办公室的门打开了，一个长相和善的女人探出头来对他们微笑。

“轮到你了，Bucky（You’re up to bat，棒球的说法）。”

“这次要打个全垒打，医生。”Bucky说，站起来穿过大堂走向她的办公室，“要让道奇队自豪到愿意搬回老家。”她翻了下眼睛，然后侧身，让Bucky跟在她身后走进了房间里。就在门关上的那一瞬间，Sam敢发誓他看到了一个带着黑眼罩的毛绒小熊脑袋从Bucky的外衣口袋里探出头来。

*****

Bucky发现Steve躺在沙发上，画板支在胸口，手里握着铅笔懒洋洋地在纸张上作画。

“不知道Stark有没有告诉你，”他靠在沙发背上说，对着Steve扬起一边眉毛，“但是你有你自己的一层。”Steve嘟哝了一声，以他现在的姿势尽可能地耸了耸肩。“我不是在抱怨，”Bucky说，他的机械手臂抓着沙发背，一撑就灵巧地跃了过来。Steve及时曲起双腿，以防Bucky重重坐到他的小腿上。Bucky把胳膊搭在Steve的膝盖上说：“看你又开始画画了，真好。”

“我一直没有停。”Steve承认道，眼睛专注地看着面前的那张纸。“我只是——不让别人看了，从和突击队作战开始，然后一直到现在。”他停顿了一下，让画板向后倚在腿上，抬头看着Bucky的脸，“在我醒来之后，画我所看到的东西……”

“看起来不对劲。”Bucky替他说完。Steve点头，叹了口气。Bucky看向别的方向，吞咽了一下。“有时候，我觉得我还记得你错过的那几十年里，城市看起来是什么样子。并不是完全的记忆，但是也许这样更好，但是——只是发展和毁灭的剪影。我不知道我想不想确认它们是否真实，因为如果它们是真实的话，那就代表着——”

“那代表着你没有——”Steve想要说话，但是Bucky给了他一个锐利的眼神制止了他的打断。

“那就代表着我在这里，而我那时候在做可怕的事。”Steve皱眉。“你要让我面对我做下的事，Stevie，”Bucky说，“只是因为那不是我自己的意愿，不能把这一切都消除。”

“我知道，”Steve说，这段对话他们以前就进行过，“对不起。”他坐起来，把画板和铅笔放在茶几上。“做恶梦的情况怎么样了？”

Bucky耸耸肩。“通常情况下，没有一开始的时候那么厉害了。”他说，“但是每隔一段时间，我还是会站着醒过来，手里还握着刀子，试图跟某样家具斗个你死我活。就因为这样，我失去了若干个台灯。”他微笑起来，而Steve知道没关系他也可以笑，于是他也哈哈笑了起来。

“我注意到粉丝邮件里又一次都是小孩子来信，还带着他们的巴基熊。”Steve说。

“还有贴画。”Bucky说，“寄来了好多好多贴画。家长们还寄来了古董贴画。我觉得比起现在的Lisa Frank（贴纸品牌）我更喜欢以前的Lisa Frank。”

“我不知道那是什么意思。”Steve说，过了一会儿后，他又说：“Hey，让我装饰你的胳膊吧。”

“贴纸都在我的房间里，”Bucky呻吟着说，“而我现在不想动。”

“很好，因为我想用你买给我的颜料。”Steve说，他看都没看就把手伸到茶几底下，然后跟打了胜仗一样扬起拳头，手里攥着一个帆布袋。他从袋子里拿出了几支画笔和丙烯颜料，从身边的茶几上拿过来半杯水，那杯水已经在那里放了好几天了。他把画笔浸在水里，低头挑选他想要用的颜色。“别动，jerk。”

“那你就动作快一点，Punk。”Bucky说。

“Tony会说你不能催一个天才。”Steve说，他终于选定了白色。Bucky笑了起来。

“跟Howard一样。”Bucky说，“你上辈子做了什么，现在落得要跟两辈Stark纠缠在一起？”

“不知道。”Steve说，抓着Bucky的手肘，把他手臂上的红星涂成鲜明而干净的白色。“但是显然你也在，否则你现在就不会跟Tony和我一起在这里。”

“我当然在。”Bucky说，就好像Steve说了上一辈他没有陪在他的身边，他们没有两个人一起搞砸了什么大事，大到这辈子要跟Stark们纠缠不清以示惩罚，而他因为Steve的这个想法而深觉被冒犯。“哪儿都不能让你一个人去，对不对？你只会让自己难堪，就跟那次你撞见我和Marlene在一起的时候一样。”

“又提这个？”Steve睁大眼睛问，嘴角挑起一抹恼怒的笑容，他依旧专注地画着，“你跟她在我的床上！我应该怎么办？”’

“你应该注意到门把手上挂着的领带，听到她的声音，在我们完事之前在我的房间里呆着。就跟个普通人一样。”Bucky说。

“因为普通人经常会撞见他们最好的朋友和他那个星期的女伴一起在床上，对吧？”Steve把沾了白色颜料的笔放下，换了一支干净的画笔，沾上蓝色的颜料，开始勾勒Bucky手臂上白色星星的外轮廓。

“我和Marlene交往了两周，非常感谢。”Bucky说，“带她出去吃了四次晚饭，才把她带到床上。”

“而且顺便说一句，我觉得你夸大了她的享受程度。”Steve说，“我清楚地记得我没听到她发出声音。”

“也许是因为她自己只喜欢女孩。”Bucky想了会儿说，而Steve停下了手中的画笔，抬起头看着他。

“等等，真的吗？”他问。Bucky点点头。“Marlene？”

“几天之后她甩了我的时候亲口对我说的。”Bucky说。

“哈…”Steve说，低头继续画，“她觉得可以对你说，这点挺好的。”

“是啊，”Bucky耸耸右肩，“显然我对你的感觉实在是太明显了，所以我觉得是因为这个，她才会觉得在这点上她可以相信我。而且，她还觉得你撞见我和她在一起是个预示，预示着你和我就应该在一起。她说的那么真诚，我都不忍心告诉她我们在某种意义上已经算是在一起了。”

Steve笑起来。“我们一直都是，对不对？”Bucky转过头来看着Steve，把Steve专注的脸庞印入心中。Steve Rogers的全部注意力都专注在美化Bucky那条狰狞恐怖的金属手臂上。他感觉他就就像是回到了十岁的时候，他愚蠢而狂热的爱着他最好的朋友，而他甚至都不知道那意味着什么。

“是啊，”他柔声说，“一直都是，永远都是。”

“直到时间的尽头。”Steve喃喃道，用他的拇指抹掉多余的蓝色颜料。Bucky闭上眼睛，把头倚在沙发的椅背上。他在两个小时之后醒来，Steve蜷在沙发上，就在他身边。Steve的双脚挤在Bucky的背和沙发之间，就像是他想要把自己变回小小一只。

Bucky低头看他的手臂，他看到了一颗映衬在蓝色中的白色星星，蓝色的圆形外边框由红色勾勒而成。他瞥了眼茶几，看到一杯浑浊的水里插着三支画笔。他小心而缓慢地起身，走到房间另一面的椅子上拿起一条毯子。就当他把这条毯子扔到Steve身上的时候，他看到了那副之前被他打断的画：Bucky抱着一只新版的巴基熊，他捏着小熊的左胳膊，自豪地微笑着。

在纽约市皇后区中午的那一战中，Maximillian Zaran瞄准了一个放学回家的小女孩，而Bucky崩溃了。Sam把枪从那个人的手中踢掉，腾空而起去踢他的脸，但是冬日战士已经出手了，像是Zaran轻若鸿毛一般，他把他摁在了地上。他的膝盖抵着Zaran的胸口，冬日战士手中的刀斩过Zaran的手臂，隔断他的喉咙，然后他把刀扔到一边，开始用他的拳头残忍地不断击打Zaran的头——用的是左手。最后是要Thor和Hulk两个人才把他拉开，而他磨牙切齿地反抗不休。Hulk把他拥抱进怀里，说：“冬兵。冷静。（SOLDIER. CALM.）”整整一分钟后，他终于放松下来了，而Hulk用他最温柔的动作把他放回了地上。Bucky面朝下瘫在地上，浑身颤抖，不断咳嗽着。当他终于挣扎着用胳膊撑起身子抬起头来的时候，全队人都低头看着他，目光中全是恐惧和担心。

“那个女孩还好吗？’Bucky问，摇摇晃晃地站起来，他感觉天旋地转，但是选择无视它。“他没有伤到她，对不对？他要——”然后他看到了她，那是一个穿着鲜艳蓝色裙子的小女孩，一动不动地站在两街区外的人行道上，看着眼前发生的这一切。他朝她微笑，挥了挥手，Tony跳到他面前，他的面甲抬了起来，他瞪大眼睛一脸愤怒。

“你脸上全是血别他妈对着小孩微笑挥手，Patrick Bateman（美国精神病人的男主角）！”他说，“你他妈到底有什么问题？！”Bucky后退一步，吃惊地眨眨眼，然后他抹了把脸，吐出一口他现在才意识到的、溅到了他嘴里的血。他低头看着Zaran，他已经看不出脸的轮廓，只有一片被血浸透的沥青，一滩血腥黏腻的头发，牙齿血肉头骨碎片浸在那滩血污之中。

“他要——”Bucky张口，他的呼吸急促而沉重，心跳迅速过载。“他要杀了她。他要杀一个孩子。我只是——”他瞥见了他的金属手臂，那只他用来打人的手。他睁大眼睛看着那一片血污，血液浓重得像是油漆一般沾在他的直接上，飞溅向上，与他肩上的红星阙阙相对。他的两颗手指之间卡着一颗牙，应有人类指甲的地方沾着几片软骨组织。他的膝盖一软，而他真的开始恐慌发作的时候，Sam和Steve就在他的身边。“是我做的，”他对Sam说，不受控制的眼泪簌簌而下，“我——我杀了他，我是把武器，冬日战士，是我做的——”

Sam把手贴在Bucky后颈上，看着他的眼睛说：“不，Bucky，听我说。今天你是Bucky。他不是你的目标，你也不是刺客。他是个坏人，Bucky，而你做出了选择。没有人命令你；你没有伤到任何一个无辜的人。你救了人，Bucky。你救了一个孩子。”

“他想要——”Bucky说，把头转向左边Steve在的方向。但是Sam把手贴在Bucky血淋淋的脸上，引领Bucky转回头来再次看向他。

“Steve在你身边呢，”Sam说，“Steve就在这里，他在清理你的手臂呢，好吗，Bucky？但是我需要你集中精力。我需要你注意看我怎么呼吸，然后照我这样做。”他引导着Bucky，缓慢而从容地吸气呼气。过了一两分钟后，Bucky呼气的时候不再颤抖得那么厉害了，然后Sam把贴在Bucky脸颊上的那只手落下，转而握住了Bucky的右手腕。Bucky再次看向左边，他看到Steve盘着腿就坐在他的身边。Steve光着上身，肩膀上挂着一条沾了红色东西的蓝色布料，而Bucky意识到Steve使用了他的衣服来把Bucky手臂上的血擦掉。

“Steve…”Bucky惊恐地说，但是Steve把他的手指和Bucky的金属手指十指交缠，然后微笑起来。

“你还好吗，Bucky？”他问，“你和我们在一起吗？跟我在一起吗？”Bucky吞咽了一下。

“直到时间尽头，pal。”他说，然后Steve点点头，站起身把Bucky一同拉起来。

*****

两天后，Bruce拉起床上的被单，看到了一只巴基熊和一只浩克熊。浩克熊穿着小小的紫色短裤，拥抱着巴基熊。熊熊的身体下边压着一张纸条，上边写着：“冬兵。感谢。（SOLDIER THANKS.）”他笑起来，然后把熊放在了头边的枕头上。

接下来的一个礼拜，团队里的其他人也都在自己的住处发现了他们版本的熊。黑寡妇熊带着一条有箭头坠饰的小项链，Natasha盯着它整整十四分钟，然后把它小心翼翼地摆在了床边的床头柜上。当Sam捏猎鹰熊的时候，小翅膀从它的衣服后边弹出来，他从来都没有这么开心过。钢铁熊的面甲抬起来，露出了一撇山羊胡，而当Tony脱掉熊的衣服的时候，他看到熊的胸口有用刺绣做成的伤疤，就像是小熊也做过反应堆移除手术。在做非法监视器材的常规排查的时候，Clint发现鹰眼熊栖息在他客厅里的娱乐用品柜顶上，他从熊背后的箭袋里拿出一支小小的箭，然后在他用熊熊手里的弓把箭射出去的时候，他真的笑出了声来。Thor熊手里握着一支迷你版本的Mjolnir，Thor心中的兴奋无限膨胀，他迫不及待地把熊熊带到床上给Jane看，即使Jane还在半梦半醒中。Steve洗完澡后在洗脸池边上的台子上看到了美国队长熊，熊熊把盾牌举在头顶，就像是把它当伞抵御浴室里的蒸汽。

星期三晚上的时候Tony收到了一条Rhodey发来的信息，图片上是穿着小小空军制服的罗迪熊，和穿着原本灰色装甲的战机熊，图片说明是“我以为你是开玩笑的！！”。Tony在走到Bucky那层的路上全程盯着那张图片，当他到达目的地的时候，他看到Bucky坐在厨房的瓷砖地板上，Stark工业生产的笔记本电脑放在他的膝盖上，他正在YouTube上看小树懒的视频。Tony有一百万个问题，对Bucky他一直都有这么多问题想问，就像是：为什么你坐在厨房地板上？为什么你不告诉我你真的给Rhodey做了熊？你跟孩子们是怎么回事？你觉得我父亲是个什么样的人？你消失的那几天里都去了哪儿？你以为你给我们做了熊，我们就不会再注意你了？那不是你真正去的地方吧？是吗，去找做这些熊的厂商？肯定不是，因为你以后还会走，对不对？为什么看树懒？自从你搬进来之后，你有在自己床上睡过一晚上吗？还是你每天晚上都爬上Steve的床？

他把这些问题全都放弃了，坐到Bucky身边后说：“你可以跟我们谈谈的，你知道吧。我们是你的团队。”

“你们是Steve的团队。”Bucky说，他的眼睛至始自终都没有离开屏幕。Tony不怪他。事实证明，小树懒可爱得不要不要的。“我是吓人的第八者（eighth wheel，直译过来是第八号轮胎）。”

“除了超级吓人而且不安全以外，你听说什么七轮车的好话吗？”Tony问，“不，你没听到过。因为一辆七个轮子的车只可能超级吓人而且极其不安全。你需要第八个轮胎。我们需要第八个轮胎。”

“如果你们想要安全的话，你们需要一个精神正常的第八号轮胎。”Bucky说，而Tony哈哈笑了起来，因为他实在忍不住了。Bucky看着他。

“Bucky，我有消息说给你听：其余的七个轱辘的精神也不完全正常可靠，”他说，“Natasha的秘密比她全身的毛囊还多；Clint在他妈一个马戏团里长大；Bruce的身体里有一个他能控制的、字面意义上的愤怒怪兽，这怎么可能不吓人？Thor的daddy issues让我的daddy issues相形见绌；Steve他——听着，我不知道他告没告诉你，如果他没跟你说起过的话，别告诉他是我告诉你的——在你出现之前，他简直他妈的抑郁至极，我每个礼拜都会接到Natasha的电话，只是因为她担心他担心的要死，即使她没说过‘担心’俩字。而我跟这群怪胎们一起打过一仗，然后立刻就在这栋大厦里给他们建了各自单独的楼层，我以为我这是正常反应，直到Pepper看着我，眼里全是同情。然后我就感觉：‘哇哦，我真的需要朋友。’Sam是加入这个团队里的唯一一个正常人，但那是因为他已经经历过了这一切，现在到达了另一岸。那些树懒是在被挂着晾干吗？”

Bucky眨眨眼，看了眼屏幕：“是啊，它们洗了个澡，现在要晾干。”

“我的天啊，”Tony说，“操，这是我看过的最可爱的东西。但是，Hey，我的意思是，我们现在都好转了，对不对？Natasha越来越打开心扉了；Steve开心多了；Bruce和绿大个和平共处；Clint现在每周只检查窃听器两次，而不是一天两；Thor在这里是因为他喜欢我们的程度胜于他对家人生气的程度；我不再是纽约城里最孤独的男孩了；Sam又得到了一个团队一群队友，我知道那对他很重要，对你也是——”

“对我也是。”Bucky同意道。Tony耸耸肩。

“难道这不明显吗？你在好转，Bucky，”Tony说。Bucky摇摇头，他不看Tony，也不看电脑屏幕。

“我一直欺负你是因为我不配你对我好。”Bucky说，“或者无论你的版本里‘好’的同义词是什么。你甚至都不应该想要我加入这个团队。”

“为什么？”Tony问，“因为你杀了我的父母？在你被什么纳粹组织控制住了大脑的时候？”

“你还只是个孩子——”

“是啊，很操蛋。”Tony说，“大概在这辈子发生在我身上的操蛋事排行榜里能排得上前三名，而且我身上发生过若干相当可怕的事。在我发现Steve在追的那个人谋杀了我的双亲之后——当然，我气坏了，我把他的地板砸烂了。然后我只能把所有东西都重新修盖，所以后来想起来那真是够傻的，但是说实话呢？Bucky，我觉得我是疯了才会花几十年怀疑他们的死不是意外死亡，在那之后我又想着也许是我爸爸最好的朋友为了公司、为了我而杀了他们——后来我知道我的父母让九头蛇那么紧张，他们派来了最强大的刺客来把他们从九头蛇的梦想世界里铲除抹杀？那其实——让我好受了些。我知道这很怪，但这是真的。

而且我想要成为这个团队的医院，而那不是因为你曾经被用作一把武器。我不只是想要你在我身边战斗，好吗？我想要与你并肩作战。因为我知道除非是你最好的朋友挑起了一场架，否则你不会卷入任何一场斗殴之中，从1942年到现在，你的人生一次又一次地被人夺走，但是你还在这里。你从来没有放弃过，你永远都不会停止战斗。我知道做那个挑起战争的朋友是什么感觉，而Rhodey从来没有让我输过，一次都没有。他从来都没有停止过寻找我，他永远都不会放弃。”

Bucky现在看着他了，Tony叹了口气。

“上个礼拜，你痛揍那个Zaran的时候，”Tony生意低沉的时候，“我不是生你的气，我不怕你。我是为你害怕，因为我以为那代表着你进步的过程中发生了什么问题，我以为我们——我以为Steve又要失去你了，我以为你又要失去你自己了。我他妈不是因为你宰了那个想要杀掉小孩的人而生气——你跟我开玩笑嘛？那就像是，我当钢铁侠的第一天。我们中没有人担心你会在我们睡着的时候杀了我们，Bucky。我们担心你，而且如果你愿意跟我们谈谈，而不是像他妈某集《犯罪心理》似的，偷偷摸摸地潜入我们的房间然后留下富有个人特征的纪念品的话，你就会明白这点。但是我想那也就代表着你不会闷闷不乐地坐在厨房地上看小树懒视频，所以，你懂得，为了大家都好。”

Bucky沉默了一会儿，然后说：“但是你喜欢钢铁熊，对吗？”

“钢铁熊是我的新实验室吉祥物，我爱死它了。”Tony说，“Hey，你一走一整天的时候去哪儿了？”

“想得美，Tony，”Bucky说，转头继续去看电脑，屏幕上有人往一只剃了毛的小树懒身上抹硫磺和猪油。

“那他妈是干吗呢？”

“它长了兽疥癣，”Bucky解释道，“看，他们要把他放在襁褓里包起来，这样他就不会舔掉了。”

“神啊，”Tony说，“气死我了怎么这么可爱。”他站起来之后说：“把这些树懒视频都从邮件里发给我，开团队会议的时候我要让所有人都看。”

“没问题。”Bucky说，然后，就在Tony马上要走出房间的时候：“Tony？”Tony抓过头来，就像他知道Bucky一定会叫他似的，Bucky伸手扒了下头发。“谢谢你，”他说，“为了…你懂的。反正就是——谢谢。”Tony点点头。

“别客气。”他说，而Bucky知道他是认真的。

*****

Steve一身冷汗，蜷在单薄粗糙的毯子下瑟瑟发抖，他疲惫不堪，浑身疼痛。Bucky贴着他的身体蜷在他的背后，像是一股无处不在的保护力，而Steve的咳嗽把他震醒了。

“Steve，”Bucky轻声说，胳膊压在Steve的胸膛上，“Stevie，嘘…我去给你倒杯水喝。”他想要爬出毯子下床，但是Steve抓住了他的手，用他能积攒起的所有力气紧紧攥住。

“求你留下，Bucky，”他喘着气说，“你是唯一把我留在这儿的人。”Bucky立刻回到了他的身边，在Steve湿冷的后颈上印下一个轻柔的吻，贴着那片薄软的皮肤哼出甜美的声音。

“Stevie，”Bucky轻声耳语道，Steve向后贴在Bucky身上，吞咽了一下缓解喉咙里燃烧般的灼痛。“Stevie，”Bucky重复着叫他，Steve毫无热情地咕哝了一身当做回应。Bucky的手贴在Steve的胳膊上，过了一秒后，他捏了捏他；他的手很冷，而且不屈不挠地要把Steve叫醒。“Stevie，”她说，然后Steve睁开了眼睛，看到Bucky站在他身边，已经换好了衣服，机械手充满保护欲地贴在Steve的二头肌上。“Stevie？”Bucky说，然后加了一句：“你睡着了像死了一样。”

“一睡不醒七十年后，这已经成为习惯了。”Steve微微笑着说，这是他们在早上经常会开的玩笑。他眨眼，从梦境中醒来，然后他眯着眼看向Bucky背后，看到了表上红色的数字后他呻吟着说：“Buck，现在还不到五点。”

“你经常在天亮之前就起来。”Bucky说。

“这比天亮之前还前，”Steve抱怨道。“你起来要去做什么？”他翻过身，固执地把被子拉起来盖到脖子上。“回到床上来，Bucky。”然后是一阵沉默，再然后——

“你想知道我出去一整天的时候是做什么去了吗？”

Steve翻回来看着Bucky。

“真的？”他问，心跳得飞快，“你要带我一起去？”Bucky露齿而笑，笑容明亮得能闪瞎对面人的眼睛。

“穿好衣服，”他说，“我们要按时间表上的时间来。”

Steve决定他要学Bucky穿衣服，就跟Bucky刚搬进来跟他一起住的那几个月似的，那时候他每天都这么做。Bucky穿着一条深色的紧身牛仔裤，他还穿着一件Steve的格子衬衫，底下是一件黑寡妇图案的T恤，显得休闲而随意——因为即使遭受了失忆和几十年的洗脑，Bucky那种毫不费力就能赢造出来的魅力依旧不受丝毫影响。所以Steve也穿上了牛仔裤和T恤——鹰眼团，因为他心里有点柔情蜜意有点多愁善感，但除此之外他还感觉有点讽刺——然后他坐下穿宽松的运动鞋，Sam一直努力想要让Steve管这种鞋叫做“kicks”。Bucky耐心地站在他的左手边，Steve瞥了一眼Bucky的靴子，看到他的鞋带是红白蓝三色的。

“你什么时候换的？”他问，伸手轻拉了一下Bucky的鞋带，心里记起这几个月他们并肩作战，Bucky靴子上浸染鲜血的黑色鞋带。而Bucky只是耸耸肩。

他们到外面的时候刚刚过五点，Bucky带路到了七号街的一家咖啡店，他开门之前停下说：“这不是星巴克，但是星巴克这么早还不开门，而且乔治家的面包更好吃。”

“以为大多数纽约人会庆幸这不是星巴克。”Steve走进门说。

“以为大多数纽约人都是自命不凡的混蛋。”Bucky说。这点上Steve也不能跟他吵，尽管Bucky对于高价咖啡连锁店的无限之爱让他得到了不少乐子。依旧，柜台后的两个年轻人用名字和Bucky打招呼的时候，Steve没有漏看Bucky脸上的喜悦。

“老样子吗，Bucky？”其中的一个收银员问，他的胳膊上满是纹身，下唇上穿了孔。Steve忍不住一直盯着那里看。

“来两份。”Bucky指了下身后的Steve说。手里拿着两杯拿铁和两个巧克力羊角面包，往小费罐里放了两个二十美分的硬币，Steve和Bucky回到了街上。Steve咬了一口他的巧克力羊角包，赞叹着大声骂了句粗话。“正是。”Bucky同意道，一口把整个面包都塞进了嘴里。Steve跟着他上了辆公交车，然后他看着Bucky像跟老朋友聊天一样跟司机说话。也许他们就是老朋友，在Bucky问司机他孙子的棒球赛打得如何的时候，Steve这么想。差不多二十五分钟后他们下了车，Bucky跟司机挥手道别，告诉他冬日战士为西区队加油，然后带着Steve走到了120号街。

“哈姆林区？”Steve看着周围问，这时候街上有了几个人，他们朝他和Bucky挥手，而Steve对他们礼貌地微笑。

“从Sam那儿听来的这地方的名字。”Bucky说，把他的咖啡杯扔进了垃圾箱，Steve也跟着把空杯扔了进去。

“什么地方？”Steve说，然后——“等等，是说Sam知道你在做什么，然后他没有告诉我？”

“他不知道，”Bucky说，“只是有一次他提起了这家店的名字。”他给了Steve一个意味深长的眼神。“而且，他并没有告诉你关于我的每一件事，你懂的。”

“什么店？”Steve又问，但是Bucky突然停了下来，Steve差一点点就撞到了他的身上。Bucky朝Steve扬起一边眉毛，然后抬头向上看。Steve顺着他的视线，抬头看到了一个棕色的店面，红黄两色的招牌上用蓝色和黑色写着店名——奶奶的店。他透过玻璃橱窗看向一片黑暗的店里，一个黄色的告示显示着这家店还没开门。“呃，Bucky——”

“我来了，中士。”一个银色短发的女人走过来，她长得十分和善。Bucky朝她笑起来。

“做梦也不会催你的，亲爱的。”他说，让开门口好让她开门。

“（要不是你）我现在还做梦呢。”她说，Bucky开着门，她走进了店里打开灯，消失在了店后面的房间里。Steve走进店里站在Bucky身边，惊叹地看着周围各种各样不同肤色、不同发型的娃娃，各种封面上画着不同肤色小孩的儿童读物，和专门做给自闭症儿童的玩具。

“这里太棒了。”他小声对Bucky说，“你就在这里做的那些复仇者熊吗？”Bucky点头，那位女士推着个小推车从店后面的房间里走了出来，推车上放着两个大箱子。

“给你的，中士。”她递给他一个夹板和一支笔。Bucky签了名，把夹板和笔还给她，然后弯下腰抱起了其中的一个大箱子。

“你绝对是个天使，”Bucky微笑着说，Steve抱起了第二个箱子，“你确定你不收小费吗？让你这么早就起来，我至少怎么也要补偿你一下。”

“为了那些孩子，我做什么都行。”她说着把他们推出店外，这样她就可以再次打烊，“但是你可以像你保证过的那样，带我出去吃晚餐。”

“没问题，”他说，“我们跟钢铁侠和小辣椒双重约会。”

“Thor和那个叫Foster博士的女孩子看起来更有意思。”她说着锁上了门。

“你想怎么样都行，亲爱的。”Bucky说，弯下腰亲吻她的脸颊。“下周见。”她挥手告别，Bucky和Steve又上路了。

“箱子里是什么？”Steve把他的箱子扛到肩膀上问，“还有什么孩子？”

“你问了很多问题，Stevie，”Bucky说，“耐心点。”Steve叹口气翻了个白眼，但是Bucky伸手握住了Steve的左手，于是Steve决心努力再耐心点。

他们肩并肩坐在A train上，箱子放在旁边的空位上。Bucky的脚钩住了Steve的脚踝，而Steve用他的手指在Bucky的掌心上画着小星星和爱心。没有人看他们第二眼。Steve转过头，对上了Bucky的视线，他把他的额头和Bucky的贴在一起，轻声说：“这样挺好的，对不对？无所谓看到我们的是谁，无所谓我们要去哪里…”他停顿了一下，皱起眉头，然后想到了复仇者联盟那奇怪的公众影响力，于是他修正了一句：“好吧，我猜可能有点所谓，一点点。”

“对我不是。”Bucky毫不犹豫，坚定地说。Steve在他唇上印下一个感激的吻，他亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，他的下巴，一路吻到他的脖子上。Bucky笑着躲躲闪闪，而Steve在看到Bucky的脸染上了一层粉红色的时候，他的心中涌过一抹胜利般的小小狂喜。“但是如果你让我错过了我们的站，那我就有所谓了。”Bucky翻了下眼睛说，然后Steve笑起来捏了捏他的手。他们在第六站下车的时候刚过七点，他们走路的时候Steve想办法让自己保持了一路的沉默，即使他跟着Bucky走进了一所儿童医院。

“早上好，女士们。”Bucky走到大厅里的接待台旁说。他把箱子放在脚边的地上，然后就像是控制钮被推到了最大值一样魅力全开。从接待台后的中年妇女脸上，Steve似乎能看出Bucky以前约会过的女孩们脸上的那种表情，她们受宠若惊欣喜若狂，笑容满面地跟他打招呼，简直为他神魂颠倒。Steve想笑，但是他更想看眼前这个Bucky在没有任何人看着他的时候建立起来的世界。这个世界里的他充满魅力，快乐开心，而且又有了满满的生活目的。这是Bucky最接近Steve所知的、战争之前的Bucky的时刻，不是战争之中，也不是八个月前。

“今天我带了个朋友跟我一起，”Bucky说，拇指指了指Steve。“我知道你们这些可爱的美女们每次都会对志愿者进行彻底背景调查，但是就这一次，我们可以为美国队长破个例，对不对？”他的脸上摆出了一副慵懒而洋洋自得的表情，他的坏笑从眼神里透出来，他的这个样子曾经让女孩们为了他排队排到另一个街区，而他的这个表情只有在他想要什么的情况下，只用在Steve身上。桌子后的女士们也急于取悦他，她们递给Steve一个徽章，上边用大写的黑色字母写着“志愿者”。直到走到电梯门口，Steve才看见她们给Bucky的那个徽章上写的是“BUCKY BARNES”。

“你怎么通过的背景调查？”他们走进电梯后Steve问，然后Bucky对他施展坏笑攻势，这是Steve所需要的全部证据。Steve点点头，吞咽了一下，扯了扯牛仔裤，说：“明白了。”Bucky哈哈笑起来。

“控制好你自己，Steve，”他嘘了Steve一声，然后逗他：“我们在一家儿童医院里，你这个老色鬼。”

“Jerk。”Steve嘀咕着抱怨道。

“难道你不想吗？”Bucky说，然后电梯到第五层开了门，Bucky带Steve到了传染病区。接待台后的护士头上戴着一条头巾，她的脸非常美。她把刚才在看的文件放在一边，抬起头来对Bucky微笑，显然见到他很高兴。“Assalamu alaikum, Yalda。（阿拉伯语的问好）”Bucky说，Yalda的眼睛亮了起来。

“说得比上一次好多了。”她说，“Assalamu alaikum，Bucky，Rogers队长。”

“只是‘Steve’，拜托，”Steve伸手想要跟她握手，然后又把手抽了回来，“对不起——我知道的，我应该等你先伸手。”她看起来非常欣赏他。

“你说过你发现他在小巷里挨揍？”她问Bucky。

“一次一次又一次。”Bucky说，从接待台上把她的夹板拿起来，看着上边夹着的文件，“每次都被打在那张蠢脸上。Marcus终于出院了？”Yalda脸上那抹被他逗笑了的表情垮了下来。

“不，”她悲伤地轻声说，“他在上周去世了。”Bucky抬起头，震惊地看着她。

“什么？”他说，“但是一个月之前他已经好转那么多了。”

“你知道的，现在有时候事情发展就是这样，”她说，她也不是不难过，“有时候在变得更糟之前会有好转，而在那之后的某些时刻，就不会再有好转了。”她看着Bucky悲伤的脸说，“你应该知道——我们也失去了Rianne，一周半之前，而在那之前的一周，Damien也去世了。从你上次来过之后，这里的气氛一直很悲伤，这些孩子们真的有用得到你的地方。”她把夹板从Bucky手里拿过来，说，“我要去继续查房了，你们两个可以帮忙派发早餐。见到你很高兴，Steve。Bucky，这次不许搞食物大战。”

“Nina挑起来的！”Bucky说，但是Yalda头都不回地走向走廊，不屑一顾地摆了摆手。Bucky转向Steve说：“走吧，我们可以把箱子放到儿童生活中心，然后去发早餐。在真正好玩的开始之前，你可以跟每个孩子单独见见面，这样挺好的。”

“真正好玩的？”Steve问，但他还是跟在了Bucky身后。二十分钟之后，他们被授予了派发早饭的职责，拿到了一辆装满一盘盘医院早饭的小推车。“你能相信医院里现在的早饭吗？”

“好太多了，”Bucky同意道，“当我告诉他们以前吃得很糟的时候，这里的人都不相信我。一点都不尊重老人。”他轻轻敲了敲门，然后开门把推车推进去。“Hey，Jonas！”

“Bucky！”那个男孩——他最多只有八岁，他的光头和瘦骨嶙峋的胳膊让Steve胸膛深处的某处隐约疼了起来——Bucky向他打招呼之后，他立刻就坐了起来，脸上的笑容就像他并不是身处医院病房中。

“你怎么在传染病区，小伙计？”

“肺炎，”Jonas夸张地皱皱眉，翻了个白眼。“化疗搞砸了我的免疫系统。”他接过了Bucky递给他的餐盘。

“我身边的这位Steve对肺炎略知一二，”Bucky说，而Jonas终于注意到了Steve，他的眼睛大大睁开，张大嘴下巴都快掉下来了。“他每年冬天都会得肺炎，有时候还会得两次。对吧，Steve？”

“不可能啦。”Jonas说。

“是真的。”Steve耸耸肩说。

“我跟你说过他一直都生病，”Bucky说，“但是他以前和现在看起来不一样，瘦得皮包骨头的，就跟你一样。而且你知道吗？他每一次都胜利了。”Bucky拍了拍Jonas在毯子下的膝盖。“你也会没事的，Jonas。”男孩微笑起来。

“谢谢，Bucky，”他说，“你们两个今天都会在生活中心吗？”

“没错，”Bucky说，“而且还有惊喜给你。所以如果你不想错过的话，最好现在就把早饭吃光。”

给其他小病人派发早餐的过程也基本相同。大多数的孩子们都已经认识Bucky，而剩下的几个还没有见过他的孩子，也已经从其他人哪里听说了关于他的故事，他们在见到Bucky的时候差点就哭了出来，就好像他们一直以为听到的那些故事只是他们发烧烧得头脑昏沉的时候做的梦。没有任何一个孩子管Steve叫美国队长，但是他能看出来这并不是因为他的知名度不够；他们知道他，但是他们只把他当做Steve。

“你真的把希特勒打倒了二百次吗？”一个患有心内膜炎的11岁女孩问他。

“你真的一次都没逃跑过吗？”一个5岁的肺结核病人问他。

“Bucky真的救过你的命吗？”一个多处骨骼感染的9岁男孩问他。

“这个吗，差不多，”他说，然后接着回答，“是真的，”还有，“很多次。”

“而且他也救过我的命，”Bucky说，“即使在我差一点就杀了他之后。他花了好几个月找到我，然后又用了一个月说服我，让我明白我不只是我坐下的那些错事。他一直在说服我，直到我终于跟他一起回了纽约。”

Steve一直准备好了一个更简单些的故事，很多善意的谎言，少些令人毛骨悚然的隐喻；但是Bucky从来不会遮掩事实。一个他从来没有见过的小女孩——她是两周之前入院的，被诊断为HIV阳性，然而没有人知道她是怎么染上HIV的——她告诉他说她在杂志上读到过，在收音机里听到过他是个杀手。Bucky立刻就承认了，以一种适用于她这样年龄的方式解释了九头蛇和洗脑，他说：“但是你们知道的，即使是在以前，我在军队里也是个狙击手，那时候我也杀过人。而现在，我是个复仇者，所以现在我有时也杀人。”

女孩的肩膀垮了下来，就像是她一直希望她听过的那些都不是真的。Bucky给了她一个理解的微笑。“说实话，我也不知道我对此有何种感觉，”他说，“但是每个人都有很多选择，每一天都是这样，而有的时候他们感觉不可能做出选择。有的时候，我醒过来，而我不想去心理治疗，不想出去拯救世界，不想下床，不想继续活着。你有没有过这样的感觉？”女孩慢慢点头，在Bucky把他的金属手搭在她肩膀上的时候，她一丝一毫都没有闪躲。“你这样感觉也没关系。恢复期最艰难的事就是每天都要做出这样的选择。”他告诉她，“但是我向你保证，Olivia，那会值得的。”

“Bucky，”Steve在他们走出Olivia病房的时候说，“你从来都没有告诉我你有过这种感觉。”Bucky耸耸肩，没有对上Steve的双眼。

“那没什么，”他说，“不是什么需要谈论的事。但是那些孩子们，他们有时候需要听到这些。”

“Bucky，”Steve又张口想要说些什么，但是Bucky已经端着餐盘走进了另外一间病房。

把空推车还回厨房之后，Steve跟着Bucky来到了儿童生活中心，然后Bucky说：“该拆包装了！”

他从腰间抽出一把刀割开箱子上的胶带，动作敏捷得像在战场上一样，而Steve终于打开了他从曼哈顿一路扛过来的那个箱子。

“你是不是——”他说着，小心翼翼地从盒子里拿出来一个毛茸茸的娃娃。这个娃娃和那家祖母的店里的娃娃很像，只不过看起来跟问他希特勒问题的那个小女孩长得一模一样：棕色皮肤，黑色眼睛，黑色的头发在脑后扎成一个马尾辫。他目瞪口呆地看着那个娃娃。

“我怎么了？”Bucky问，Steve瞥见Bucky的箱子里是满满一箱巴基熊。

“你去做了这些，”Steve说，拿出一个又一个娃娃，全部都是他们派发了早餐的孩子们的可爱毛绒版复制品。“你为这里的每个孩子专门去订做了这些。”Bucky皱眉，从Steve手里拿过来一个娃娃。他看着Steve面前的箱子，然后又拿出了两个娃娃。

“这几个我做得太晚了。”他低声说，拇指轻轻抚摸着娃娃的脸。他把两个娃娃塞进他外衣的两边兜里，第三个塞进了牛仔裤后边的口袋里。Steve有更多问题想问，但是一个坐着轮椅的男孩——Steve记得他叫David，住院四个月了，他大腿上伤口的细菌感染情况越来越严重——进了房间。

“我吃完早饭了！”他兴奋地说。Bucky对他露出笑容。

“我猜你来这儿是为了你的惊喜，对吧？”他问。David点点头，坐着轮椅转了几个圈，咯咯笑着。

“但是我可以等，”David说，“Bucky喜欢等到我们所有人都到了。”他跟Steve解释道，听起来对于知道Bucky的习惯深感自豪。

“他很平等。”Steve说，Bucky翻了下白眼。

“嘿，David，想跟美国队长比一场吗？”他问，而这就是Steve为什么发现自己绕着儿童生活中心一圈又一圈地全速奔跑。Bucky推着David，一点不留情地全速快跑。David大声笑着，抬起胳膊伸到空中，在最后一圈Bucky想办法击败Steve的时候尖叫笑着。

“Okay，”Steve说，有点喘粗气，手撑在膝盖上，“不错。”Bucky和David碰了下拳，他们脸上挂着一模一样的笑容。

更多的孩子来到了生活中心，九点的时候，生活中心里已经满是小病人们和他们的家属们，几个护士也来了。Bucky和Steve把独家定做的娃娃们发给它们的人类原型，把巴基熊送给新来的孩子和他们的兄弟姐妹们。Jonas盯着他的娃娃——Bucky欠他的，他本来打算离开医院之前去癌症病房把娃娃送给他——他盯了很长时间，让Steve开始觉得是不是娃娃有什么问题，但是当他弯腰问的时候，Jonas擦擦眼睛说：“他真完美。”

Steve想起Bucky总是称呼他的新巴基熊为“他”，而不是“它”。他努力思考如果他病得和Jonas一样重的话Bucky会说什么，然后说：“是啊，真完美，而且你也是一样完美，Jonas。”Jonas抬起头，用那双闪烁着水光的眼睛看着他。Steve伸手握住Jonas那细瘦的手腕，当他病重卧床一连好几个礼拜的时候，Bucky总是这样触碰他，而他希望Jonas能跟他一样，能从这样触碰中得到安慰。

另一个孩子——Harper，十岁，患有骨髓炎——他向Bucky提出挑战，要跟他比赛几轮马里奥赛车。Steve从来没在复仇者大厦里看过Bucky玩任何电子游戏，而且在Tony和Clint拿出手柄的时候，Bucky一般是第一个觉得没意思离开房间的人。但是在这家医院里，显然大家都知道他是马里奥赛车冠军。Harper叫来了她的妹妹和Olivia一起玩另两辆车，绝大多数的孩子们都聚过来当观众，很多孩子都为作为医院代表队的Harper和Olivia加油，但是还有很多孩子——Steve注意到了Jonas也在他们之中——大声地给Bucky加油。Steve坐在孩子们圈外的地板上，然后注意到了坐在他身边的那个男孩。

“Hey，”他说，那个男孩害羞地看着他，“你是在史密森尼的那个孩子，对不对？”男孩笑起来点点头，很高兴他能认出自己。“你叫什么名字？”

“Brady，”男孩说，“那时候我和家人旅游。后来我告诉他们我看见了你的时候，他们都不相信我。”

“好吧，谢谢你为我保守秘密。”Steve说，“所以，你住在纽约是吗？你介意我问你是因为什么来医院的吗？”

Brady低头看着地板。“是我妹妹，”他痛苦地说，然后他指向前面人群里的一个小女孩。她带着粉色和紫色的假发，在为Harper加油。“她得了癌症，只是现在没有了。癌症缓解的时候，她受到了感染，这就是为什么这次来医院。在她好转之后，癌症总是还会回来。”他抬起头用背上的眼睛看着Steve，下巴绷得紧紧的。“有时候，我觉得她永远都不会真正好起来了。”Steve伸出手摸了摸Brady的手肘。

“我知道这种感觉，”她说，想着他们一同长大时Bucky一定也有这样的感受，Steve在医院里进进出出，求医问药，缠绵病榻，永远都不知道病魔下一次来临时是否就是致命的那一次。“我打赌她有时候也会有这样的感觉，我打赌她有时候会觉得这不值得她再继续战斗下去。但是你知道只要做出什么样的一点点努力，就能让整个局面都好很多吗？”Brady摇摇头。“心存希望。”Steve说。

“我知道你现在感觉绝望无助，但是你要让她明白你对她有信心。有时候你爱的人会对你心存希望，相信你可以无所不能——而这会让一切都值得一战。你觉得你可以为你妹妹那么做吗？”

“可以，长官。”Brady说，Steve笑了起来。

“你可以叫我‘Steve’，Brady。”

马里奥赛车竞赛持续到了午餐时间，很多孩子当做替补队员被拉进了战圈，连Steve也玩了几轮——他玩的不差，但是有那么一整分钟他不停地撞到墙上，而且他怎么也躲闪不掉Bucky扔出来的香蕉皮。Bucky和Steve又给孩子们派发了午餐，然后帮忙打扫厨房。在Steve问起他们中午的午饭怎么办的时候，Bucky眨眨眼，像是他完全忘了自己也要吃东西，他们最后从贩售机里把每样零食都买了几袋，肩并肩地坐在厨房的瓷砖地板上，一边舔着手指上的巧克力一边吃零碎的薯片。

“你有没有因为我们距离杏仁乐发明出来只差一年，一直到现在才吃到而生过气？”Steve问，因为这比他的其他问题简单多了。

“只有每次我吃杏仁乐的时候才会。”Bucky说，金属手指揉皱了一张奇巧巧克力的糖纸。“战争刻不容缓真是太遗憾了。还有若干个理由。”他在他剩下的那对垃圾食品中挑挑拣拣，说：“我用一袋Doritos换你的Reese’s。”Steve拉下脸来紧紧护住他的那袋Reese’s Cup（一种花生巧克力）。

“这交易太不公平，你作弊。”他说，Bucky哈哈笑起来。

“不是啦，如果我想要作弊的话，我只要——”然后他亲吻了Steve。Steve迷失在了Bucky口中隐约的巧克力味道里，几秒后，Bucky贴着Steve的嘴唇笑起来，向后退开的时候剥开了一颗Reese’s Cups。Steve眨眨眼，他的嘴又红又肿，微微张着。Bucky咬了一口花生巧克力，对他笑起来。

“Hey！”Steve说，Bucky又哈哈笑起来，因为自己的胜利无情地笑着。

“这就是我如何把它从你手心里偷出来，”他说，“来，让我们希望没有超级反派发现了你的弱点，否则Thor的弟弟下次再来的时候，你就会跟他搂着脖子亲。”

“没有人还会说‘necking’这个词了。”Steve撅嘴用他最固执的语气说。Bucky夸张地叹了口气，给他一个花生巧克力杯。

“那真是太遗憾了，”Bucky说，“那是个好词。你准备好在传染病区的第二次查房了吗？”

下午的时候，他们看到了更多家长焦虑地在病房外徘徊，他们看到Bucky的时候都立刻松了口气。Bucky停下跟他们所有人交谈，把Steve介绍给他们，询问一些孩子们不能回答的关于病情的问题。一位母亲在形容治疗在她儿子身上留下的可怕副作用时哭了起来，Bucky的金属手臂搂住她的肩，让她倚在他的胸膛里哭泣。Steve心里突然涌过一丝羞愧和悲恸，好奇以前Bucky是否也不得不这样安慰Steve的母亲。一个小时候，Bucky继续去和孩子们玩，这次他们在一个角落里，帮一个小男孩装点芭比的梦想之屋。Steve站在他们旁边沉默地看着，过了几分钟后，他感觉有人拉了拉他的牛仔裤。

他低头看到一个粉色和紫色头发的小女孩。“你好呀，”他说，蹲下身好看着她的脸，“之前我见到了你哥哥Brandy。你叫什么？”

“Lila。”她扭动着身体把一个梳着粉色紫色发辫的娃娃抱在胸前。

“你的名字很好听，Lila，”Steve说，“就跟你的头发一样。”Lila咯咯笑起来。

“你真好，”她说，“就跟Bucky说的一样。”Steve微笑起来。

“哦，是吗？”他说，“你喜欢Bucky来这里看你们吗？”

“嗯啊，”Lila说，“他会拥抱我，给我玩具，他对妈妈爸爸和Brandy也很好。”

“他一直对我也非常好。”Steve说。Lila点点头。

“新闻上和史密生一说你是美国队长，”她说，“但是我们孩子呢，我们知道真相。”

“是吗？”Steve问，他不知道她要说什么。

“嗯啊，”Lila说，“就跟我们知道Bucky并不真是冬日战士一样。我们知道他真是Bucky Barnes，而你真是Steve Rogers，Bucky Barnes最好的朋友。”

已经有好几十年，Steve再也没有听到过有人用如此的信念和坚定识别出他们的身份，而也许这就是为什么，她的这句话戳进他心里让他不能呼吸。他记起Bucky在几个月前的那次签名会上的样子，记起Bucky那小心翼翼的样子，然后他问Lila：“我能抱抱你吗？”Lila点点头，投入Steve张开的怀抱中，Steve倾身抱住她，结果一不小心把她抱离了地面。泪水脱眶而出，他不得不在放开她的时候抬手用手背擦了擦眼睛。

“不要哭，Steve Rogers，”Lila拍拍他的手肘说，“大人们经常会为我哭泣，但是我在好转呀！”她自豪地跳开了，Steve看着她扑通一声坐在Bucky身边的地板上，Bucky立刻也带她玩了起来。Steve尽可能地在不引起任何人注意的情况下离开了房间，他走到走廊尽头的家属休息室，坐在他看到的第一张空椅子上，把脸埋进了双手里。

“不好受？”他旁边的一个女人问，他立刻坐了起来。

“啊，不是，”他说，“我不是——”

“Rogers队长！”那个女人说，“我猜Barnes中士终于把你带来了。”Steve对她眨眨眼。

“呃——”

她伸出手。“Tricia Martin少将，”她说，“叫我Trish吧。”

“只要你叫我Steve，”他跟她握了手，“你认识Bucky？”

“我女儿在差不多一年时间里，都在这家医院里进进出出，”Trish说，“免疫系统垮了。经常发生感染。Barnes中士是这里的明星。”

“很遗憾听到你女儿病得这么重。”Steve说，而Trish皱着眉耸耸肩。

“我很感激，”她说，“看她一次次病得那么厉害简直让我难受得想死。每次当我们觉得她完全好了的时候，总会有别的问题出现。就跟我说过的一样，Barnes是这里的明星。他让这些孩子们都name开心，让他们能得到他们需要的关爱。”Steve皱了下眉，Trish稍稍歪过头来说，“他没跟你说吗？他付了所有保险覆盖范围以外的医疗费用，昂贵的药物啊，实验性治疗啊，长期住院费用啊，所有的这一切。”

“为——为这个部门吗？”Steve问。

“整家儿童医院。”Trish说，“显然是他在这里当志愿者的第二天，他去了收费处，想要付清整个癌症部门三个月的欠款，他们说不能付的时候还大闹了一场，但是我想他最后还是让他们同意了。也许跟他的那条胳膊有关。”她抬起自己的左胳膊，意味深长地睁大了眼睛，“总之，现在他帮这家医院的所有人付款，我还听护士们说，说他在跟某人讨论着要建立个基金会，让穷困人家的孩子也能来这里治病。”

Steve盯着她。“我——”他说，“我都不知道。”

“这个嘛，他一直都保持匿名，”Trish说，“至少他想要保持匿名。但是大多数的家长们还是知道了，口口相传就传出去了，但是我们没有跟他说过。显然他不想承认，但是我们认为他会告诉你。”她耸耸肩，“我想他还有心结难开，毕竟因为他的那些经历。他的经历，我敢肯定，我连一半都不清楚。”她面带感激地看着Steve，而这让Steve隐约感到有点不舒服，“我觉得我应该谢谢你，Steve，谢谢你找到他。Barnes能回来，我们真的都太幸运了。”

“我们？”Steve问。

“这个国家，”Trish说，目光从Steve身上转开，“复仇者联盟，市民们，还有这些孩子们。我希望听我这么说你不会介意，但是我上小学的时候，每年的十一月，我们都要做著名退伍老兵的演讲报告。每个人——包括我，第一年的时候——都为了争着要写你争得面红耳赤。但是每次演讲完了之后，我回家总会想Bucky Barnes是那种你想要留在身边的人。你得到了所有荣耀，朗朗上口的歌曲歌颂你，当然了，并不是说你不硬的，但是——Bucky Barnes被俘获，被折磨，但是他依旧留在你的身边，与你并肩作战。”她不停地点着头，“他是我想要与之并肩作战的人。”她转过头来看着Steve，说：“能拥有他，你真的很幸运。”

Steve果断地对她点点头。“我知道，”他说，“能拥有他，我一直都很幸运。”

*****

夕阳西下的时候，Steve和Bucky终于离开了医院。地铁上，Bucky把头倚靠在Steve肩上睡着了。当他们走回大厦的时候，Bucky把Steve拉进了一家花店。Steve看着Bucky亲自选好鲜花，扎成三个不同的花束，他给每一束花都附上了卡片，从衣兜里掏出那几个定做的娃娃，把他们放在花束里让他们举着卡片。他不知道Bucky是怎么得知那些痛失爱子的家庭的住址；不知道Bucky为什么不在卡片上签名，只是在真挚的慰问悼词下画了一只小小的巴基熊；也不知道Bucky是怎么知道他们各自喜欢的花是什么。早先的时候Steve心里有那么多的问题，但是现在他有了太多的答案，而他不知道他要如何承受。

回到大厦里之后，Bucky吃了一个沾满酱料的汉堡，不停地问着Bruce关于医疗基金会的各种问题。“哈？没有，当然没有。”当Sam问及他是否需要医疗帮助的时候，Bucky这么否认道，同时忽视了Tony要求换个话题的请求。Steve没吃东西，他把这推托给一次并不真实存在的头痛，然后他跟大家道别离开了餐桌。当他回到自己那一层的时候，他走到厨房里，想着他可以自己吃点东西，也许这样他就不会觉得像是要被这一天的沉重感窒息闷死。但是他刚走到水槽边的时候，眼泪就已经刺痛了他的双眼。

三个小时候，Bucky在客厅里找到了他，Steve眼眶发红地盯着静音的电视。

“为什么这房子里的所有人都这么喜欢犯罪心理？”Bucky说，坐在沙发上挤在Steve身边。“还以为咱们八个人，在现实里看过的病态玩意已经够多了。”Steve什么都没说，视线依旧盯着电视，Bucky把手贴在了Steve的后颈上。“Hey，”他轻声说，“怎么了？是因为Lila吗？我看到你跟她说话了。她说的是实话，你知道的，她确实在好转。她的父母说可能再过几个星期，她就能继续回学校上课了。”

Steve转头看着他，眨眨眼。很长的一段时间里，他只是看着Bucky，然后他难以置信地摇摇头。“你怎么做到的？”他问，“你是怎么一直在做你今天做的一切？还有给悲恸的家庭送花，为那么多人付医疗费——”Bucky脸红了，像是心中有愧一般移开视线。

“Bucky，”Steve说，等着Bucky的眼睛再次与他对视，“你怎么能一直在做这些，却还觉得——Bucky，你是我们中最好的，我们所有人中最好的，而你依旧觉得你不配得到这些，我知道你这么感觉，我只是不知道为什么。”

Bucky耸耸肩，而他的这个动作让Steve有想哭。“其实并没有那么重要，”Bucky说。“这很自私，真的——那些孩子，跟我们在他们那个年纪时的你没有什么区别。你不再像那时候那么需要我了，自从你长了一百五十五磅纯肌肉之后就不需要了，但是他们需要我，这——”他又耸耸肩，转开视线，用金属手指扒拉了下头发，“只是一种让我觉得依旧被需要的方式。就跟我说的一样，很自私。”Steve沉默地盯着他，知道Bucky又抬起头来看着他，他的眼神很紧张，微微撅着嘴。

“Bucky，”Steve诚恳地说，“你做的那些事并不——并不自私。你给我煮汤，冒着发烧的危险跟我一起蜷在我的病床上，这都不自私。这从来都不是自私，为了我的哮喘你从医院里偷氦氧混合气给我；没有人肯雇病怏怏的小Steve Rogers，为了下周末我们能看得起一场电影，你一个人打三份工；让我先挥几拳，然后你再在上场救我。当有人需要你的时候，你在那里陪伴着他，这不是自私。”Bucky低头看着自己的膝盖，吞咽了一下，然后Steve说，“而且我依旧需要你。”Bucky的再次抬起头来看着他。“也许不用再在我快病死的时候，守在我的病床前把我照顾得好起来，但是你可不可以在这里，在我身边，和我在一起？”他用双手握住Bucky的手，“我需要你，Bucky。我一直都会需要你。”

Bucky的眼睛湿润了，明亮的蓝色眼睛闪烁着水光。而Steve这一整天里都想要吻他，于是他倾身上千，把自己的双唇贴在了Bucky眼睛下那片柔软的皮肤上，然后他的吻一路向下，亲吻在Bucky颤抖的嘴唇上。

“Stevie，”Bucky沙哑地说，“我上辈子做了什么才得到你？”Steve贴着Bucky的嘴角微笑起来，他在那里落下了又一个吻，然后吻到Bucky的下巴上。

“不知道，”Steve喃喃道，“但是显然我也在。”

 

END


End file.
